The Death of the one called Harry Potter
by Kate Potter
Summary: Read and find out more Chapter Ten Up
1. The Journey back to Hogwarts

Title: The Death of the one they Called Harry Potter  
  
Author: Kate Potter  
  
Rating: U (I will rate each chapter separately)  
  
Reviews: Yes please, it would help me a lot  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters Harry Potter and co are J.K.Rowling's, the story line is mine.  
  
Chapter One: The Journey back to Hogwarts  
  
They could sense death as it was approaching; they sucked in the happiness out of the souls that were imprisoned within their walls. These were the dementors......  
  
************  
  
No-one knew where Harry Potter had gone; they all presumed he was dead. All the students of Hogwarts went round in a daze after the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge announced that Harry Potter was dead. The majority of the wizarding world created uproar at the facts that Albus Dumbledore had brought to the communities attention about the circumstances about the mystery of the death of Harry Potter.  
  
************  
  
Back to the present  
  
As the time for the new term to begin, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were mourning for the death of their best friend. They both stayed together, as they boarded the Hogwarts Express for their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They kept on looking round as if to see if Harry was coming, but then as if suddenly remembering that Harry was dead. Dead! At the hands of the muggles that he had lived with.  
  
At eleven o'clock the train started its long trek to Hogwarts, with it the many students old and new.  
  
One new student sat alone in the farthest carriage from the train. The boy looked older than most new students; he just sat there as if in a trance. He looked up as voices approached his compartment; he saw two girls and one boy. One of the girls had bright red hair, same as the boy, whereas the other girl had brown bushy hair. They saw the boy looking at them and said "Is anybody sitting here, it's just the rest of the carriages are full and very noisy?" the red headed girl enquired. "Of course your quite welcome to" replied the boy "My name is Richard, Richard Dumbledore"  
  
"Dumbledore, as in Professor Dumbledore" exclaimed the bushy brown haired girl "yes" replied Richard "he's my Grandfather. Now you know my name why don't you tell me yours." The three sat opposite from Richard and introduced themselves. The girl with the red hair answered him first "my name is Ginny Weasley and this is my brother Ron" pointing to the boy. "I'm Hermione Granger. Which year are you in?" enquired Hermione to Richard. Richard replied "fifth year"  
  
"fifth" exclaimed Ron "you're in the same year as Hermione and I. How come you are joining Hogwarts now and not five years ago?" Richard looked at them and replied "both of my parents were teachers they taught me at home, until they died and now I am going to live with my Grandfather at Hogwarts".  
A/N: Please review, Thanks Kate 


	2. Arrival Back at Hogwarts

Title: The Death of the one they Called Harry Potter  
  
Author: Kate Potter  
  
Rating: U (I will rate each chapter separately)  
  
Reviews: Yes please, it would help me a lot  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters Harry Potter and co are J.K.Rowling's, the story line is mine.  
  
~* *~ Sorting Hat Talking  
  
Chapter Two: Arrival at Hogwarts  
  
As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station the four had vowed to become friends. As long as Richard did not go into Slytherin, but Richard had heard and seen what Slytherin's could get up when Draco Malfoy and his cronies walked into the compartment, when looking for Ron and Hermione to goad them about Harry's death. Richard thought as the Slytherin's left the compartment after threatening Ron, Hermione and Ginny, he would have to talk to his Grandfather about them.  
  
As the quartet got off the train a loud voice was crying out "first years this way" Richard could see a large figure of a man. Ron saw the direction that Richard was looking in and said "that's Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor" "do I need to go with him or do I come with you as this is my first year, even though I am a fifth year?" enquired Richard. Hermione replied to him "come with us, then you can see Professor McGonagall, before the first years arrive" so deciding upon that the four climbed into the horseless carriages, that brought them up to Hogwarts.  
  
The quartet entered Hogwarts with Hermione telling Richard about Hogwarts (even though Albus Dumbledore is his Grandfather, that piece of information Hermione forgot in her rush to tell things to Richard). The first person they saw was Professor McGonagall Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress, as they approached her. Minerva spotted Richard and rushed towards him "Richard, I am so glad to see you. Your Grandfather did say that you would be arriving on the train. Come with me he would like to see you before the sorting takes place" Richard then followed the lady he knew as his Aunt through the corridors leading towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
***********  
  
Once they were within Dumbledore's office. Richard saw his grandfather and put his arms around him in a hug and Dumbledore hugged him back. Dumbledore looked down at his grandson and what he could see was his son and daughter- in-law staring back up at him. "Richard I asked you here so you could be sorted without the rest of the school looking on". Richard looked up at his Grandfather gratefully "Thank-you Grandfather. You know how I feel about what has happened and how people are going to be staring at me all because of who I am". At these words Dumbledore was reminded of another boy who said some words along a similar line.  
  
"Minerva, would you kindly place the hat upon my Grandson so we can see which house he will be in". At this point Minerva crossed the room from where she had been standing with the sorting hat. She then proceeded to place it upon Richard's head.  
  
~* Ah, another Dumbledore I have been waiting for you to arrive properly, you have all the makings of a great wizard like your Grandfather. You are brainy like your mother, so where do I put you *~  
  
"Anywhere, but Slytherin" thought Richard  
  
~* Alright then, it's between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Out of those two I know which one to put you in *~  
  
~* GRYFFINDOR *~ The hat yelled to all those in the room.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: How's that. Please review!!!  
  
Thank-you Manda2247 I am glad you enjoyed the first Chapter  
  
Miss K Potter 


	3. The Feast

Title: The Death of the one they Called Harry Potter  
  
Author: Kate Potter  
  
Rating: U (I will rate each chapter separately)  
  
Reviews: Yes please, it would help me a lot  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters Harry Potter and co are J.K.Rowling's, the story line is mine.  
  
Chapter Three: The Feast  
  
It was after Richard's sorting did Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore with Richard went down into the Great Hall for the main sorting and the feast.  
  
As Dumbledore, McGonagall and Richard entered the hall, all the heads of the students turned in their direction. Professor McGonagall headed out towards where the first year students were waiting to be brought in for the sorting. Dumbledore nudged Richard into the direction of the Gryffindor table, before walking up to the staff table. Richard looking over saw that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had left a gap just in case Richard was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Richard walked over to them, and asked "is this seat free?" The three turned at this and saw Richard "of course it is" all three chorused, Richard sat with them and watched as the first years walked in to be sorted. "When, I call your name. You will step forward and put the hat on your head" called out Professor McGonagall. "Adams, Benjamin" a boy with fair hair walked forward to the stool, he sat down and placed the hat upon his head. The hat hadn't been there long when it called out ~* RAVENCLAW *~. It continued this way with some students going to all four of the houses.  
  
Once the sorting was complete, Professor Dumbledore stood up to give out the start of year notices "I may remind everyone that the Forbidden Forrest, as its name suggests, it's forbidden. Also may I remind you that Hogsmeade rules have changed and only fourth years and above are allowed to go. These rules have been put in for your safety due to the rise of Lord Voldemort. On a brighter note I welcome a new fifth year into our mist, may I introduce Richard Dumbledore".  
  
At this point everybody started looking at the Gryffindor table where Richard sat staring at his Grandfather, it felt as if there was a sudden breeze within the hall with all the whispering that started up with that announcement. Dumbledore raised his voice a little "let the feast begin" at that the plates were filled till bursting.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindor's started piling food onto their plates, while trying to talk to Richard all at the same time, about the fact that is surname is Dumbledore and what relation was he to Professor Dumbledore. So Richard told them that Professor Dumbledore was his Grandfather and that he had come to live with him after the deaths of his parents over the holidays.  
  
By this time the main course had finished and pudding had appeared, the Gryffindor's turned to the puddings and picked the ones they liked and ate them, before the plates had been magically cleared and cleaned. Everyone was feeling full and comfortable; they headed towards their common rooms. Hermione leading the way as she was the prefect for Gryffindor, along with her was Richard and Ron.  
  
The first years walked behind, following them obediently towards the tower. When they got there Hermione said the password to the fat lady "friends" "that's right, dear" replied the fat lady, with that she swung open. Everyone trooped through the portrait hole into the common room. After Hermione had dismissed the different years to their rooms, she collapsed onto a chair by the fire, placing her head in her hands and her body shook with sobs. Ron and Richard looked at each other, "you go to her, you know her better than what I do" Richard said to Ron "I'll stay, but you comfort her".  
  
Ron went over to the now crying Hermione, sitting on the arm of the chair; he put his arm around her. At this Hermione leaned against him, surprising him slightly. Ron asked "Herm, what's wrong?" Hermione sniffed and said "I'm missing Harry" "I am too, Hermione" Ron replied. At this point Richard moved towards the pair and sat in the chair that was opposite and asked "do you know what actually happened to him?" the pair sitting opposite him, looked at each other and the looks that they gave each other was whether or not they should tell Richard, what they had found out. 


	4. The Explanation

Title: The Death of the one they Called Harry Potter  
  
Author: Kate Potter  
  
Rating: U (I will rate each chapter separately)  
  
Reviews: Yes please, it would help me a lot  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters Harry Potter and co are J.K.Rowling's, the story line is mine.  
  
Chapter Four: The Explanation  
  
During that time when Ron and Hermione were thinking, whether or not to let Richard in on "the secret" that they had found out about Harry's death. Hermione turned to Richard and asked "can you keep a secret? Richard looked at Hermione "yes, I can!" By that point Hermione and Ron had made up their minds to tell Richard, the things that hadn't been made public, by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Richard, you know why Harry lived with his Aunt and Uncle don't you" Ron asked "yes, I do. As Harry's only remaining relatives, they were his safe guard against the dark side" Richard replied "That's correct" answered Hermione "But the only thing that Harry was not safe guarded against was his family. From what Ron and I found out, the day that Harry was found dead - Remus Lupin went over to the house in pretence of doing some inspection work on the house. During the inspection, he came across a room that was locked, but had no window on the outside. Lupin opened the door, with a spell and walked in.  
  
Lupin was met with a stench so rancid, he had to cover his nose (due to his being a werewolf his sense of smell is a lot stronger), and the main smell he could smell was blood and lots of it. At that point he was really worried, and it increased tenfold when he saw a cage on a desk, that sat near he presumed were the window used to be. He lit his wand to see better within the room and immediately he wished he hadn't because on the floor by the desk, was the battered dead form of his best friend's son"  
  
"How do you know all of this Hermione?" enquired Richard, "Remus himself told us and then proceeded to tell us not to tell anyone what he had seen." Hermione told him. "How about you do you have any dark secrets we should know?" "What" started Richard "Oh? Only that I have only seen my parents about 4 times within my life before they died over the summer"  
  
"So that means, where did you learn your magic then?" enquired Hermione " I went to a very small magic school in the South West of Scotland" answered Richard Hermione looked at him "What was the name of the school?" "The name of the school was The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Wizards Academy" Hermione looked stunned at that revelation, as that school was the finest in the single sex institutions of magic.  
  
A/N: Thank -you to animalcrazy10102 for reviewing, I am going to continue just you see!!!!  
  
Please can you review my story!!!!!!  
  
Thanks  
  
Kate 


	5. Breakfast on Day one

Title: The Death of the one they Called Harry Potter  
  
Author: Kate Potter  
  
Rating: U (I will rate each chapter separately)  
  
Reviews: Yes please, it would help me a lot  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters Harry Potter and co are J.K.Rowling's, the story line is mine.  
  
Chapter Five: Breakfast on Day one  
  
Once the three had finished talking, they trooped up to their dormitories to bed.  
  
The next day Richard woke up earlier than the rest of the boys in his dorm, thinking this was his first day at Hogwarts and what sort of things would they be learning. Once Richard finished getting dressed he went down to the common room to wait for Ron and Hermione. He didn't have to wait long before he heard footsteps approaching the common room, from both the girls and boys dorms. Both Hermione and Ron entered the common room at the same time and immediately saw Richard waiting for them.  
  
Hermione stood stock still when she saw Richard and her hand wen straight to her mouth. Remembering herself, she dropped her hand and continued over to where Richard and Ron were.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" enquired Richard. Hermione looked at him and said "as I came through the door and saw you sat like that, you looked incredibly like Harry" Richard did not know what to say to that, instead he looked at his watch and said "why don't we go down to breakfast, we will be late otherwise!!"  
  
The three exited the portrait hole and headed towards the great hall. As they entered the great hall, they noticed that not all the teachers were there yet and it was getting quite late.  
  
As they walked in Ginny saw them and called them over to sit with her. They walked over and sat down and asked her if she knew why most of the teachers hadn't turned up yet, including Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny replied "All the teachers were here when I got here, but then an owl arrived for Professor Dumbledore, then he, Professor McGonagall and Snape followed him. No ones knows why they left in a hurry.."  
  
At that point Ginny stopped speaking as Professor Dumbledore walked into the hall, with Professor's Snape and McGonagall following behind.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked a lot older and all Richard wanted to do was to run up to his Grandfather and find out what was wrong. As if reading Richard's mind, Dumbledore looked at him and cleared his throat to speak. "Good Morning everybody, I am afraid to tell you but as you know Lord Voldemort has returned" shocked gasps answered this "Late last night a number of people both wizards and muggles were killed, during a raid covering a whole county. If you have lost anyone your head of house will be coming to tell you and that you are excused from lessons for the day."  
  
The four friends just stared at each other in shock and immediately went back up to Gryffindor tower to collect their books for the day, which for once was not starting off with Potions, instead it was Transfiguration.  
  
A/N Thanks to my loyal reviewer animalcrazy10102 - see I am keeping going!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, I need more reviews  
  
Kate 


	6. The Dark Mark

Title: The Death of the one they Called Harry Potter  
  
Author: Kate Potter  
  
Rating: U (I will rate each chapter separately)  
  
Reviews: Yes please, it would help me a lot  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters Harry Potter and co are J.K.Rowling's, the story line is mine.  
  
Chapter Six: The Dark Mark  
  
After the disasterus breakfast on the first day, when the announcement, came about the deaths of the wizards, witches and muggles in the county of Wiltshire. Lucky none of the Gryffindors' lost any family in that attack. The weeks past without any problem's Richard settled into the routine of being at Hogwarts and getting the work done.  
  
******************  
  
Voldemort was livid that someone had killed Harry Potter before him, so he gave his death eaters a treat to torture and kill a whole county. Voldemort was keeping an eye on Dumbledore and Hogwarts through his spy.  
  
He was just thinking that the spy needs to report in soon to keep on his good side. At that thought an owl flew in through the window with some very interesting news:  
  
MY LORD, I HAVE NEWS REGARDING DUMBLEDORE - HIS GRANDSON RICHARD IS NOW ATTENDING HOGWARTS AND IS IN GRYFFINDOR. I DON'T KNOW THE REASON WHY HE IS HERE, BUT I HEARD A RUMOR THAT DUMBLEDORE'S SON AND DAUGHTER-IN-LAW ARE DEAD. WHAT SHALL I DO ABOUT RICHARD DUMBLEDORE? ALSO THE TEACHERS SEEM TO KEEP DISAPPEARING FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME, ESSPECIALLY AROUND MEAL TIMES.  
  
I HOPE THIS CAN HELP YOU MY LORD  
  
YOUR HUMBLE SERVANT  
  
Voldemort just sat there just staring at the note "Lucius come here" called Voldemort. Lucius came straight into the room and immediately bowed to his lord "My Lord!" Voldemort looked down at Lucius Malfoy and said "Our spy at Hogwarts, has given some very interesting news in they're report. It seems our illustrious Headmasters grandson has started Hogwarts, and that the boy's parents are dead. Lucius can you find out all that you can about the deaths of Robert and Claire Dumbledore and some information about the brat Richard" "At once My Lord" At that Lucius Malfoy swept out of the room towards the nearest apperation room, to go straight to the records of the Ministry of Magic, Births, deaths and Marriages.  
  
************  
  
Richard, Hermione and Ron were all sat in the library working on they're latest potions essay - Describe and Explain the properties and uses of the Draught of Living Death. All three of them had other things on their minds. Richard he was worrying about his Grandfather and the amount of pressure he was under due to Voldemort. Hermione was daydreaming about Ron and Ron well he was doing the expected thinking about Gryffindor's chances with the Quidditch cup this year.  
  
When they realised they weren't actually working, they packed up their things and headed back to Gryffindor tower on the way there Richard collapsed in pain. Hermione and Ron knelt down to check on their friend finding out that he was unconscious - Hermione told Ron to go and get the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
A/N: I shall leave it here on a cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to animalcrazy10102 for being my faithful reviewer - I hope that you enjoy this chapter...  
  
Kate 


	7. The Hospital Wing

Title: The Death of the one they Called Harry Potter  
  
Author: Kate Potter  
  
Rating: U (I will rate each chapter separately)  
  
Reviews: Yes please, it would help me a lot  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters Harry Potter and co are J.K.Rowling's, the story line is mine.  
  
Chapter Seven: The Hospital Wing  
  
After Richard had lost conscious in the hallway, Ron was told by Hermione to get Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Ron sprinted back down the corridor hoping that he wasn't going to run into Snape.  
  
Ron reached the stone gargoyle without trouble and then proceeded to nearly collide with it. Ron had to start running through all the passwords that Harry had told them. He started off with "chocolate frogs" and got to "blood pops" when the gargoyle opened allowing him to have access to the stairs.  
  
Ron ran up the moving stairs towards Dumbledore's office. Ron reached the door and knocked, the headmaster's cheery voice was heard from within "come in".  
  
Ron entered the office, to see the headmaster sat behind his desk. "Headmaster" Ron started. Dumbledore looked up and saw Ron's panicked expression "Mr. Weasley, what's wrong?" "Headmaster, Richard has collapsed" Dumbledore stood up at this point "where is he?" enquired Dumbledore "along by the charms classroom". Hermione is with him. She told me to get you and Madam Pomfrey"  
  
Dumbledore silently walked out the office with Ron following behind. They reached where Richard was within a matter of minutes. He was still unconscious. Dumbledore bent down to his grandson and picked him off the ground and headed towards the hospital wing, with Ron and Hermione following behind. Dumbledore did all this without saying a word.  
  
Dumbledore entered the hospital wing with his grandson, calling out for Poppy. At the sound of Dumbledore's voice Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room, from her office. Upon Dumbledore carrying his grandson with Ron and Hermione following behind, Madam Pomfrey told Ron and Hermione to leave the wing and someone will tell them what is going on. She also proceeded to asked Professor Dumbledore to lay Richard onto one of the beds. Having done all of this she went over to Richard with her wand to try and find out what made Richard collapse and why he was still unconscious.  
  
Poppy stood for about half an hour while slowly waving her wand over Richard's still body. Every so often the colouring of her wand would change to an emerald green, then to ruby red.  
  
When the scans were completed Poppy turned to the headmaster, with a worried look on her face, as if unsure how to tell the headmaster what was wrong with his grandson....  
  
A/N If you want to find out more review and maybe I'll write the next chapter!!!!!!!! Sorry If I have given another cliff-hanger!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to BLT for reviewing and yes I will try and go back over and sort out the use of commas.  
  
Also to my very loyal reviewer animalcrazy10102 - sorry I have given another cliff-hanger, but hold this space for the next chapter.  
  
What is wrong with Richard!!!!!!  
  
Tune in to the next episode of The Death of the one Called Harry Potter....  
  
Thanks  
  
Kate 


	8. The Kalaya Potion

Title: The Death of the one they Called Harry Potter  
  
Author: Kate Potter  
  
Rating: U (I will rate each chapter separately)  
  
Reviews: Yes please, it would help me a lot  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters Harry Potter and co are J.K.Rowling's, the story line is mine.  
  
Chapter Eight: The Kalaya Potion  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at the matron of the hospital wing. "What is wrong with him Poppy?" "Albus I am not entirely sure, he seems to have been hit with various curses, and also I can detect some kind of potion in his system." Albus just sat there staring at his grandson "Albus!" the aged headmaster jumped "Was Richard around when his parents died this summer?" "Why do you want to know Poppy?" enquired Dumbledore.  
  
"It's because Richard was not cursed in this school, but was cursed about two months ago, about the time of his parents deaths." "What!" exclaimed Dumbledore "How is that possible, Richard was there, but when he was looked over by a medi-witch after the event. There was nothing wrong with him", then something dawned on the headmaster "Poppy, check the symptoms for the effects of the Kalaya Potion"  
  
Poppy Pomfrey just stared at him "the Kalaya potion, Albus!" she exclaimed "but that hasn't been used since before the fall of you-know-who" Poppy hurried back to her office to search for the book on "cursing potions". Dumbledore just looked down at his grandson, thinking "why has Richard been put through this, in his short young life? Separation from his parents, then coming back to live with them and then they got killed".  
  
Meanwhile Poppy had found the book which she was trying to find. She finally found the book; she sat down at her desk and opened the book, trying to find the correct page that the potion was on, while she was doing this she sent a message to Professor Snape to ask him about the potion.  
  
*****************  
  
Lucius Malfoy entered the births, deaths and marriages department at the ministry, to find out about the deaths of Robert and Claire Dumbledore. Walking into the room where all the details of all the witches and wizards that have died, seeing that they were all in alphabetical order, he went straight to "D", where he opened the file up to find the most recent Dumbledore entry.  
  
Lucius pulled out the page that has the details of the deaths of Robert and Claire Dumbledore:  
  
Name (s): Robert and Claire Dumbledore Date of death: 3rd August 1995 Death type: murdered - killed by witches or wizards unknown. Survived by their son Richard Albus Dumbledore  
  
Lucius made a copy of this and left the building and went straight back to Voldemort.  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Thanks to amimalcrazy10102 I hope this is quick enough for you. That's the problem with writers block.  
  
Please continue to review!!!!  
  
Kate 


	9. Findings

Title: The Death of the one they Called Harry Potter  
  
Author: Kate Potter  
  
Rating: U (I will rate each chapter separately)  
  
Reviews: Yes please, it would help me a lot  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters Harry Potter and co are J.K.Rowling's, the story line is mine. December Snow belongs to me.  
  
Chapter Nine: Findings  
  
Ron and Hermione headed back towards Gryffindor Tower deep in thought at what had happened. Not noticing that the castle was silent as the grave. As they reached the tower and entered, Fred and George appeared as if from nowhere in front of them (They had thought that this would scare them), but seeing that Ron and Hermione did not seem to take any notice of the two pranksters, wondered what was wrong with them. They also noticed that Richard was not with them, Fred then decided to make they're presence known to the silent pair  
  
"What's up with you two? You look like someone just died!" Hermione and Ron started "Fred that was a tactless thing to say, Harry is dead and Richard is unconscious in the hospital wing. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Hermione said with a huff and entered the common room and went directly to her room leaving Ron alone with his brothers.  
  
********************  
  
Lucius Malfoy loaded with the small amount of information he had gathered for his lord, about the Dumbledore's. He entered Riddle Manor, and headed for the room which Lord Voldemort resided in. Hoping that what information he had found was enough.  
  
*********************  
  
Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
  
Professor Dumbledore was still sat by the bed that held his grandson, when an owl winged its way into the room. The owl perched upon the end of Richard's bed, Dumbledore noticed that it had a letter tied to its leg; Albus took the letter from the owl, which proceeded to sit on the end of the bed.  
  
Albus opened up the letter which read:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
It has come to my notice that the department of Births, deaths and marriages was entered early this morning and that a file had been touched and copied was that of the death of your son and daughter-in-law. Nothing was taken that had a lot of details about your grandson, Richard.  
  
We will perform all the tests necessary to find out who the intruder was.  
  
Yours in wizardy,  
  
December Snow  
  
Head of the Births, Deaths and Marriages Department  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and reached out a hand to pick up, some parchment that lay on the table beside where he was sat and started to write back to Miss Snow.  
  
Dear Miss Snow,  
  
I am upset about finding this information out, but I am sure that you will get the intruder as soon ass you can. Please keep me updated with the inquiry. I ask you to get to me the file that contains information upon the birth of my grandson Richard, as I fear that might be the next file to be copied.  
  
Yours in wizardry,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
*****************  
  
Lucius Malfoy apparated to Riddle Manor, where the dark lord was waiting for him. Lucius entered the manor and approached the room that Lord Voldemort resided in, Malfoy knocked upon the door "Enter" a high pitched voice cried out. Malfoy entered the room and walked up to Voldemort "My Lord" he bowed "Did you get the information, I needed?" Malfoy handed Voldemort the copied file. Voldemort took the file and opened it and read, upon seeing that there was one sole heir to the Dumbledore's and that there was not much known in the wizarding world about Richard Dumbledore.  
  
"Lucius, would you go back to the department and gather any information you can about Richard Dumbledore and while you are there, pick up any information on the death of Harry Potter" " Of course My Lord" replied Malfoy "I'll go straight away"  
  
A/N: I hope this is alright. I know I haven't updated for a while and it will be every so often that I will be updating both of my stories. As I have some of my finals in 8 weeks time.  
  
Kate 


	10. Deceptions

Title: The Death of the one they Called Harry Potter  
  
Author: Kate Potter  
  
Rating: U (I will rate each chapter separately)  
  
Reviews: Yes please, it would help me a lot  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters Harry Potter and co are J.K.Rowling's, the story line is mine. December Snow belongs to me.  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter Ten: Deceptions  
  
***************************  
  
At the Ministry  
  
December Snow a rather small witch with hazel coloured eyes and chocolate brown hair, was busy working in her department making sure that no-one would be able to steal or copy any of the records. Also she had to send Richard Dumbledore's birth file to Hogwarts.  
  
While she was just starting an owl, flew into her office distracting her from her work, at that moment Lucius Malfoy appeared and slipped into the room containing the files. Picking up the file on the death of Harry Potter and the file on the birth of Richard Dumbledore, he then shrank them and placed them within his pocket. He slipped out of the room and headed straight back to Riddle Manor and the Dark Lord.  
  
**********************  
  
When December had finished with the owl, she went back to make sure that no- one else enters and steals or copies anymore files. December entered the room of files, at this time not noticing that anything was missing. Before she cast the detection spells, December cast a spell to make sure that all the files were in they're correct place.  
  
"Findus numerous"  
  
If all the files were present in they're correct places then, the spell would just send out green sparks, but if as in this case some of the files were missing then the spell would send red sparks and the magical jotter that December carried at times like this, on it appeared which files were missing.  
  
December looked in shock at the file names that were missing, and then anger started towards whoever had crept in and stolen those files. December at that moment decided she was going to Hogwarts to tell Professor Dumbledore about her discovery. Before she went she got her staff to make sure that no more files would go missing.  
  
*************************  
  
Hogwarts Hospital Wing  
  
After Poppy had spoken to Severus about the antidote, for the Kalaya Potion she went back into the room to see how her patient was doing. Just glancing into the room all she could see was the headmaster's head leaning over the bed.  
  
She slowly walked up to the headmaster and placed her hand upon his shoulder "Headmaster?" Albus started at this "Poppy, what is it?" exclaimed Albus. "I thought I would let you know that Severus is making the antidote for Richard, and it should be ready in about six hours" Dumbledore's face lit up, for the first time since Richard had collapsed.  
  
Poppy left the Headmaster and went back to her office, the next thing she knew a petite witch had stormed into the hospital wing and was now talking fast to the Headmaster.  
  
"December what seems to be the problem? Have you got Richard's file?" enquired Dumbledore. "That's why I am here Headmaster. Someone got into the room again and took Richard's file along with the details of Harry Potter's death" returned December. Dumbledore looked at her and then said "you know what you must do now, don't you!" "Yes, Headmaster I will release the details you have kept hidden all these years"  
  
A/N: I hope this is o.k. Sorry for the long wait for me to update this story, one thing after another happens and I just can't write.  
  
Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter  
  
Alanpatty07 - See I do update, I just was sooooo busy with University to write, so I hope this is okay for you  
  
Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy - Just wait and see  
  
I hope to get up my sequel to The Disappearance as soon as I find my laptop, someone in my house has mislaid it, oh well.  
  
Please review  
  
Kate 


End file.
